The disclosure relates generally to fiber optical cable apparatuses and more particularly to a fiber optic cable module holder, a frame having a chassis for using the holder and a related method, all of which may be used in network equipment including optical cables.
In optical cable networking apparatuses, including convergence points and distribution frames, such as in fiber-optics networking, there is a constant demand for an apparatus permitting high-density distribution with very high fiber termination counts in a small, confined volume. Ongoing needs exist for optical fiber an apparatuses having features that make installing, establishing maintaining, and repairing network connections more convenient and efficient. Fiber optic cable modules are used for ease of connections at convergence points but are not readily applicable relative to distribution frames.